Crystals
This page is a growing list of some rocks and crystals in the galaxy. Energy Crystals An important part of C-Fighters and other small ship engines, energy crystals are translucent and come in a variety of colors. One of their most noticable features is that they glow. Each color has a slightly different use and are sometimes used as jewlery. They each hold different amounts of energy and some are worth more than others, but don't get me wrong, none of them are actually "cheap". However, most energy crystals seem to run out of power eventually after plugged into machines. *'Lime Green -' The most common type, used for anything from hovercar engines to assorted generators. *'Blue -' The second most common, used for hover technology and force field generators. *'Turquoise -' Somewhat rare, Turquoise Energy Crystals are usually found in deep water ,along other energy crystals. They are usually small, found along with hundreds of others, and are used for a variety of things, from jewlery to energy suppliers for small mechanisms. *'Red -' Somewhat rare, and can float in magma, and are known to randomly surface from lava, Red Energy Crystals are usually found near active volcanoes, and often originate within the core of the said planet. Usually used for devices concerning fire (ex. Ion Descenders), being that t hey can withstand temperatures more than 10,000 (ten thousand) degrees Celsius. Red Energy Crystals always generate their own heat, at about 20 degrees Celsius. *'White (Clear) -' Rare, and used for invisibility and cloaking devices. But although they are rare, when found, they are usually growing in huge chunks, sometimes the size of an average hovercar. *'Purple -' Rare, and is found in air pockets and deep in planets' crust. Purple energy crystals seem to glow the brightest, for some reason, and are very long lasting, usually lasting about 1.8 billion Earth years. *'Amber -' The rarest, this holds so much power that it can power anything, and seem to never run out of power. The first Amber energy crystal found still runs today, and is an exibit in a museum in Constantinople (A city on Stevonia planet) which also powers all the museums electronic devices. When found, they are usually spherical, about one meter across. They are so valuable, that, when found, they are not shaven to be perfectly round, and are kept in their raw state. The largest Amber energy crystal ever found is located in rUBY's core. Combustion Crystals Combustion crystals are crystals that are used in missiles. The power of the explosion depends on the color of the crystal. The cost for the most common combustion crystal is more than the cost for the most common energy crystal, but combustion crystals are more common. After one use, the crystal is usually the color of the crystal in an ash form. *'Blue '- The most common type, used for smaller missiles. Needs zinc to activate. *'Purple '- The second most common, used for modified ships that shoot lasers. Needs iodine to activate. *'Black '- Somewhat common, and is used for small missile turrets. Needs sodium to activate. *'Grey '- Somewhat rare, and is used for all-around war units. Needs potassium to activate. *'White '- Somewhat rare, and is used for carrier ships and larger missile turrets. Needs xenon and rubidium to activate. *'Yellow '- Rare, and is used for large war ships and large carriers, and is sometimes used for large missile turrets. Needs caesium and technetium to activate. *'Orange '- Rare, and is used for more serious war missions. Needs caesium and radium to activate. *'UV Orange - '''Very rare, and is used to destroy small moons. Needs francium and actinium. *'Red '- Very rare, and is used to destroy large moons and small planets. Needs francium and plutonium. *'UV Red '- Extremly rare, and is used to destroy planets about the size of earth. Needs francium, uranium, and plutonium. *'Synthetic (Green/Black) '- Extremly rare and very costly to create. Not found in nature. Used to destroy stars and planets the size of saturn. Needs francium, uranium, neptunium, plutonium, and sosolium. *'UV Synthetic (Green/Black) '- The rarest combustion crystal in existence. It has never been attempted to create one of these crystals, and are not found in nature. Can be used to destroy black holes, supermassive stars and giant planets. Needs any radioactive metal, sosolium, pyridium, and unobtainium. ''The UV crystals that glow only glow under UV light, so scientists test the crystals to see if they glow. Other Crystals (listed by Organization) Spencon *'Vertic' - A very rare pointy brown/black crystal found at the Vertices of Catharsis, that if combined with any other crystal, gives powers to create black holes.'' '' *'Adroy '- A smooth blue crystal used to power nuclear submarines made by Ion. *'Metan '- An uncommon but not rare jet black crystal that glows gray in the dark. It is used to power up back-up generators for more than 4 colomarins. *'Kensse '- A dark red powerful crystal that was used in the Shatter Dictatorship of 200409. The crystal is now stored under high security in an unknown area. There is only one of these crystals known to exist. *'Terronit '- A small, sparkling crystal found in the desert areas of *Catharsis. *'Chenerang '- Glassy, clear crystals that hover around in Catharsis's empty core. They are used to power Spencon HoverMobiles. *''' Dixtitrol '- Often found with diamonds, this crystal wraps around any mineral or gemstone it finds. It is extremly rare and expensive. *'Redacy '- A powerful mineral that can bond any 2 energy crystals. Spencon has bonded a purple crystal and an amber crystal into his customized Tri-Shuttle. *'Dusset '- A crystal that comes in many colors and powers modified Dubstep Guns. When found, it usually clings to other rocks and minerals. *'Ignolium '- A soft red and purple crystal that sprouts out of igneous rocks. It is very common, but it can withstand high tempature up to 1,000 degrees Fahrenheit. *'Tetatol '- A strong metal that is used to stop volcanos from erupting on Volcore. However, it results in stronger quakes. *'Ruara '- Not exactly a crystal, but a sharp rubbery substance used to plate buildings to prevent shaking from quakes. *'Chalft '- A white powdery crystal that is shot out from small cracks in volcanos. *'Conperoc - 'A radioactive green crystal found in Volcorian magma. It is sometimes used for hyperdrives in modified Tri-Shuttles. Tetron *'Soaxio '- A spiky purple crystal with a strong glow. Although the organization Tetron uses it for government purposes, no one else knows what it is used for. *'Mettalius '- A cross between metal and soil. It is what the crust of Volex is mostly made of. *'Oklos (Crystal Watermelon) '- A green and red spherical crystal. This is the substance used to power up the AstroTran trains. *'Nocal '- A black crystal that is a poisonous gas at 100 degrees Celsius, but a powerful laser beam generator at room tempature. *'Xenonium '- A crystalized form of Xenon that can never melt. STC (Spencon Techno Crafters) uses it in ray guns and missles. *'Magnten '- A yellow, strong magnetic crystal used in Ion ORBOs. Prestox *'Prestonium '- A green, sharp, radioactive crystal made of plutonium, uranium, lithum, and potassium. It is very explosive and is used for space bombing. Stevonia *'Ghola -''' A milky white clear crystal found in caves. Glowing dimly in the dark, it eerily illuminates caves, which gives it it's name, derived from the English word "ghost" meaning disembodied soul. *'Choam -' A liquid at room temperature, is actually a milky white metal that is in fact edible (and quite delicious) by humans and many other species. It is also good for your body, as it cleans out your organs. *'Bauble -' A type of bluish gray rock that natually has air pockets, that floats in the ocean, somewhere between the surface of the water and the ocean floor, drifting around lazily with ocean currents. To aceive this, it balances the weight of the rock with the air inside, allowing it to float, but not completly, and not sink to the bottom. *'Matres -' A type of hollow blue crystal found very commonly on beaches, about the size and shape of a bubble. All of these crystals have 1-2 air pockets in side filled with not air, but water. The actual crystal shell on the outside is usually about 6 Earth Millimeters thick. A small hole is cut carfully to not penetrate the water bubble inside, releasing million year old pure water. A very small necklace or braclet chain is fed through the cut hole, and you have a beautiful necklace, bracelet, keychain, or any other homemade object you can think of. *'Ix -' A type of very strong metal, one of the two conponents of Plarixt, the material used on the exterior of C-Fighters. *'Uij -' Little purple crystals the size of sand grains found at many beaches. *'Magnet Stones -' A key ingredient to most large ship engines. Magnet Stones are a chrome-gunmetal color, and have light blue crystaline structures that glow in the dark. The blue crystals are NOT Blue energy crystals, and are in fact something completly different. The actual rock itself (Magnet Stones) is magnetic, as the name suggests. How this works, is that, when the blue crystals found in Magnet Stones, called Soostone, because of it's soothing color, is put next to the chrome-gunmetal rock, called Sük (pronounced Sook) it creates a magnetic affect. *'Yueh -' A common yellowish clear crystal that glows, and is often mistakened for an Energy Crystal, because of it's glowing quality. what separates it, is that it holds no energy, therefore producing no power. *'Crysknife -' Not an actual stone or crystal, they actually are teeth from a large creature called a Sandworm, which lives on extremly dry desert planets with minimal water. Incredibly sharp, yet smooth like a pearl, these make incredible knife blades (hence the name) are extemly valuable and favorites of knife collectors. The color is also the same as a pearl from Earth, and is now the closest thing to it. It was appropiate to include this to this list because it has made a large influence on us humans, so far from home, one of the few things that are similar to something that was also valuable on Earth. *'Rune -' A common rock with a sandy texture. *'Thufir -' A type of rock that is in fact bendable by hand. As strange as it is, it forms in tiny fragments, and to the touch, it feels like touching metal fur, or something similar. You really have to touch it to get the concept. Deron *'Cruxa '- Crystal made of Unobtainium, Cobalt and Iron. This crystal gets it's name from the cross shaped structures that appear on the verticies of the crystal when it grows. It is transparent-purple in color and is used for many purposes in Deron's experimental X-Craft and M-Craft. It can redirect color beams similar to a standard glass prism. Category:Lists Category:Elements